<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outbreak by madmonnette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519755">Outbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette'>madmonnette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing the Avengers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How to quarantine, Irondad, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because my brain wouldn't quit, i couldn't not write this, it warms my soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I myself am obsessed with the movie Outbreak. Also, quarantine fics.<br/>This is how Peter and Tony and May and the Avengers deal with COVID-19.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing the Avengers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: The timeline is as accurate as I can get it. Trump is not president here. Hillary isn’t either. It’s just some average Joe of a president who was ill prepared for COVID-19.</p><p>Gramps is Steve and Grumps is Bucky in case you haven't read the rest of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday, January 3, 2020</b>
</p><p>Tony knew it was just after New Years. He even knew that he should probably be letting the kid enjoy his rest from school. But there they were, in Tony’s shop, working on B.T. Bearnum. They were going through his code and fixing some bugs and adding safety protocol upon safety protocol upon safety protocol. Peter had been fairly quiet all day and had been sighing heavily every so often.</p><p>“Ok, kid. What gives. I’m starting to feel like you don’t want to be here.” He wasn’t really serious, but sometimes the best way to get Peter talking about what was really going on was to just get him rambling.</p><p>As Tony predicted, Peter’s head shot up to and his eyes were full of panic. “No no no no no, I’m sorry if I made you think that, Mister Stark, I promise I’m super happy to be here and B.T. is really helping; I’m just overthinking and over-worrying about May and this Wuhan virus and you and you know, some other stuff. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tony understood, he was also concerned. Most of the tower was. “Okay. Let’s head up to the kitchen, get a snack, and break this down. How does that sound?”</p><p>Peter smiled at him. “Sounds great, dad. Thanks.”</p><p>Tony nodded and slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders as they left the shop. “What do you want to eat?”</p><p>“Peanut butter and jelly, I think. That sounds good right about now.”</p><p>Tony nodded. It actually did. “Do you want a fruit or a vegetable with that?”</p><p>Peter groaned and Tony chuckled. “Daaaaad. Come on, do I have to?”</p><p>Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “Of course you do. I’m not just going to feed you a loaf’s worth of peanut butter and jellies and call it a day. Active spiders need all their daily nutrients.”</p><p>Peter leaned into Tony. “Fine. I guess we can do carrots.”</p><p>“That’s my boy.” Tony let Peter go to prepare their snack. He gave himself a half a sandwich and a handful of carrots and then set the carrots in front of Peter to snack on while he made a couple of sandwiches for Peter. “Okay so you’re worried.”</p><p>Peter nodded as he munched on a carrot.</p><p>Tony knew now that this was going to be like pulling teeth. “You said you were worried about May. How so?”</p><p>Peter swallowed his mouthful. “I know a lot of countries, including China, are being as careful as possible, but it seems this thing is spreading quicker than we can see it.”</p><p>Tony nodded. He had that same concern. “Go on.”</p><p>“I think it’s coming here. And if it spreads quicker than we can see it or track it or diagnose it or whatever, a lot of people are going to get really sick really fast and May’s a nurse and she’s probably going to get exposed and everything and I know she’s healthy but I’m still worried.”</p><p>“I get that, kid. That’s a valid concern. Have you talked to her about it?”</p><p>Peter nodded, toying with a carrot. “Yeah. She actually brought it up. She said that a lot of the staff are starting to stockpile supplies. She said they are preparing for the worst and hoping for the best and expecting it to be pretty bad. And that the higher ups aren’t saying too much but then again they’re not obstructing the stockpiling. She’s cautious but optimistic about their capabilities.”</p><p>Tony set a sandwich in front of Peter. “That’s good. It sounds like they’re preparing as best they can.”</p><p>Peter shrugged and took a bite.</p><p>Tony sighed softly. “That’s all they can do, Peter. We won’t know until we know and until then we just have to wait.”</p><p>“I hate waiting.”</p><p>“I know, <em> bambino </em>, but you’re aunt will be just fine, no matter what.”</p><p>Peter looked up, hope written over his face. “You really think so?”</p><p>Tony cupped Peter’s cheek and Peter leaned into it. “I know so. She wouldn’t leave you for anything in the world. No virus is coming between May Parker and her kid.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes opened again, the hope overwritten with more fear. “And what about you?”</p><p>Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ll be fine, kid. I’m sticking around too, you can count on it.”</p><p>Peter shook his head vehemently. “I know you want to, but May is healthy. You let me read the arc reactor reports and I know that it couldn’t have been easy on your lungs. FRIDAY said you used to be prone to lower respiratory tract infections and that’s what this virus is.”</p><p>Tony hung his head. “FRIDAY, baby girl, what did I tell you about scaring my kid?”</p><p>“Spider Baby was concerned and I must admit to some myself. It is also part of the ‘OK, Boomer Protocol.’”</p><p>“The <em> what? </em>”</p><p>“‘OK, Boomer Protocol’ is activated when dad, aka Boss, is in medium to severe danger from environmental or social events but either does not or will not acknowledge it.”</p><p>Tony let out a frustrated groan then walked around to Peter’s side of the counter. “Look, <em> mimmo </em>, I know you’re worried about me and I guess you have good reason. But I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll teleconference. Pepper and I have already rescheduled or cancelled some trips, or reworked them so that we don’t have to travel. I’ll even make a test and take it every day.”</p><p>Peter visibly relaxed. “You swear?”</p><p>Tony nodded and smiled. “Pinky promise.”</p><p>Peter beamed up at him, skipping the pinky and going in for the hug. “I’ll want a test before I visit you. Every time.”</p><p>“Done.” Peter truly melted into his arms. Tony kissed the top of his head. “Is that all you were worried about?”</p><p>Peter shrugged in his arms. “Most of it. The rest of it can be filed away under, ‘To be worried about when there is data to worry about it with.’”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “All right. We can deal with that if it comes up. Now eat up, worry wort.”</p><p>Peter’s smile lit up the room and Tony relaxed as Peter finally tucked into his snack, compiling lists of people he needed to talk to and steps he needed to take to keep his family safe.</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday, February 12, 2020</b>
</p><p>Tony was going over the numbers for SI’s plan to produce ventilators as quickly and safely as possible. He hadn’t had time to tinker with the design of them or improve them, he had just sent them into production with instructions to distribute them to hospitals in need all over the world. He looked up from the QA reports when FRIDAY announced a call from May. “Hello, more competent co-parent. To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>May chuckled. “Just another, if slightly unusual, co-parenting phone call. We need to talk about this coronavirus.”</p><p>Tony straightened up. “Are you okay? Is Peter?”</p><p>May sighed. Tony imagined she was running a hand through her hair. “I’m fine. Busy, but healthy and fine. Peter is too. But the hospital had a meeting today.”</p><p>Tony sat back, twiddling a wrench in his hands. “What about?”</p><p>“Italy’s been hit real hard. South Korea has been on top of it but the data is astounding. Everyone is gearing up for the absolute worst. Including our workload. They warned us that schools may close and that we might get flooded with scared and sick people. They’ve asked us to confer with family, friends, and neighbors to secure child care for when we need it. And that we need to prepare to take on extra shifts.”</p><p>“You want me to take Peter.”</p><p>“I’m worried about him being here all alone by himself. And he’s been getting more anxious by the day.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll take him. You know that, May. What else can I do to help?”</p><p>“He’ll be worried about me constantly.”</p><p>“He always is. He always will be.”</p><p>“He’s terrified of giving it to you.”</p><p>“I know. He’s made me decon him before I interact with him. Every time. It’s sweet but concerning.”</p><p>May sighed. “What can we do to put his mind at ease?”</p><p>Tony leaned back with a smile. “I’ve been working on a few ideas. Here’s what I’ve got so far.”</p><p>
  <b>Friday, February 14, 2020</b>
</p><p>Two days later, Peter was pacing the common floor (well, ceiling) at the Avenger’s Tower. Tony was standing at the counter slicing up an apple. “Peter. If you don’t come down from there you’re going to make yourself sick. Come on. I imagine your ‘To be worried about when there is data to worry about it with’ list is about a mile long.”</p><p>Peter paused and settled into a crouch. “You remember that?”</p><p>Tony looked up at Peter. “Of course I did. You’re scared. I take that seriously. This is all very serious.”</p><p>Peter nodded then dropped gracefully to the floor. “Okay. What’s going to happen to May? When people are tired and stressed their immune systems are compromised. And she’s going to be both very soon. I’m scared, dad.”</p><p>Tony wrapped his son in a hug. “Oh baby, I know. I’m concerned too. But we can help. And May will be fine. I can’t guarantee that, I won’t lie to you, but I am confident that she will be. And you’re going to help me make sure.”</p><p>Peter didn’t look up, just mumbled into his chest, “Really?”</p><p>Tony kissed Peter’s head. “Really really. I have a few ideas. So let’s have your snack and we’ll work on getting testing methods ready, a watch to monitor May’s vitals, a drone to walk her home and get her dinner, and anything else we can think of to help those who need it.”</p><p>“You’re the best, dad. You really are.”</p><p>“Only the best for you, kid. Forever and always.”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dad.”</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, bud. Are you all settled in your room?”</p><p>“Yeah. I miss May already, though.”</p><p>“I know you do, Pete. Let’s make her a Valentine’s cake for after her shift.”</p><p>“Sounds great, dad.”</p><p>
  <b>Monday, March 2, 2020</b>
</p><p>Peter got home in a tizzy. “I don’t want to go to school anymore.”</p><p>Tony’s head snapped up from the bowl of fruit he was setting in front of Peter. “What are you talking about, Peter? You love school.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I do. But the first person died a couple of days ago in the US and I’m scared. We also had our first case here in New York and it’s only going to get worse. I don’t want to hurt you, dad. I don’t. I can’t. Dad.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes were wild. He was having a panic attack. Tony walked calmly to his side. “Peter. I’m going to put your hand on my chest. And I’m going to put my hand on yours. Do you feel my chest rising, Peter? Focus on that, baby. Feel my heart beating nice and steady? I’m fine, Peter. You and me and May are perfectly fine right in this moment. That’s all that matters, Peter. I’m perfectly fine. I took my test this morning and I’m clean. You just took a really hot shower and washed your hands. May is wearing her watch. Her temperature and heart rate are normal. Her oxygen levels are perfect. She’s had lunch already. She’s had an optimal amount of water for this time of day. And her stress levels are normal. Everyone is fine, Peter. Right at this moment, everything is fine.”</p><p>Peter’s breathing had evened out and his head was resting on Tony’s chest, an ear pressed to his heart. Tony moved his hand from Peter’s chest to his head, gently massaging his scalp.</p><p>“I’m sorry, dad.”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine, Peter. I understand. You’re okay. I’m okay. Everyone’s okay.”</p><p>“Not everyone.”</p><p>“I know baby. But <em> we </em>are.”</p><p>“I’m not patrolling until this is over.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Too much risk. People are too scared. I’m too scared. I don’t want to bring it home and I don’t want to spread it. I’m trying to reduce my vector potential.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Someone’s been doing some research.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “It helps. Sometimes.”</p><p>“You want to spar with Steve instead of patrolling? It’ll keep you active and help you get rid of some of that nervous energy.”</p><p>“Maybe later.”</p><p>“You want to cling like a koala? Or work?”</p><p>“Koala first. Work later.”</p><p>“Sounds good, <em> bambino </em>.”</p><p>“Do I still have to go to school?”</p><p>Tony sighed. “We’ll consult May when she gets off work, but I’d say yes for now. We’ll keep an eye on everything and make day to day decisions okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“But, no trying to talk your way out of school every morning. We’ll decide as a family, okay?”</p><p>“That sounds okay, dad.”</p><p>“You want to watch a movie, <em> bambino </em>?”</p><p>“Sounds good, dad.”</p><p>
  <b>Thursday, March 12, 2020</b>
</p><p>Tony watched with most of the team as the governor of New York declared a state of emergency. His phone pinged on the coffee table.</p><p>Co-Parent: Peter’s not going to let us send him back to school</p><p>Tony: I had just been thinking the same thing.</p><p>Tony: Do you want to email the school or should I?</p><p>Co-Parent: I have the email drafted already. I’ll send it now. Although I imagine they’ll send one themselves soon.</p><p>Tony: He’s going to want to move everyone to the facility upstate.</p><p>Co-Parent: It’s not the worst idea. It’s actually a good one.</p><p>Tony: There’s more room for social distancing and exercise.</p><p>Co-Parent: I’ll visit on my days off</p><p>Tony: Are you doing okay?</p><p>Co-Parent: Busy. Worried about Peter. A little worried about you. Grateful for all you’re doing for the medical community</p><p>Tony: I have the resources. I have the means. I have an obligation.</p><p>Co-Parent: Not everyone thinks so</p><p>Co-Parent: Not everyone in your position anyway</p><p>Tony: It helps Peter to help too.</p><p>Co-Parent: You’re setting a good example for him</p><p>Tony: I’m trying.</p><p>Co-Parent: That’s all we can ever do</p><p>Tony: You call me if you need anything. Anything at all.</p><p>Co-Parent: Don’t I always? Peter will be home from school soon. I’ll call on my next break.</p><p>Tony: He’ll be happy to hear your voice. Video chat tonight?</p><p>Co-Parent: Always</p><p>Tony: I’ll send a slice of dinner your way. I think lasagna is in order tonight.</p><p>Co-Parent: I think I love you</p><p>Tony: Spoken for.</p><p>Co-Parent: Shut up</p><p>Tony: We’ll send some meals over every couple of days. You don’t need to cook on top of everything else.</p><p>Co-Parent: Peter will feel better for that</p><p>Tony: I figured</p><p>Co-Parent: You doing alright?</p><p>Tony: Yeah. I’ll be better when all this is over.</p><p>Co-Parent: You and me both</p><p>Co-Parent: I have to go. Talk later.</p><p>Tony set his phone down. “So. Who wants to come upstate with us?”</p><p>
  <b>Friday, April 3, 2020</b>
</p><p>Everyone who hadn’t come up with him and Peter three weeks ago, or trickled in since then, had arrived at the compound within 3 hours of the shelter in place order. Half of everything was closed and Tony was really starting to appreciate the (fairly large) garden that Bucky and Natasha had started a while back. Tony had secured their food supply a week ago, lamenting the fact that he had four super metabolisms to feed. Tony was grateful that he already had a surplus of frozen and canned goods. And coffee. He had called around to local restaurants and businesses and, for the ones that were closing, he offered to buy their extra food at twice its retail value. Everyone that could had taken him up on the offer and he had extended a similar offer to their suppliers as well. He was fairly confident that everyone would remain well fed and happy for as long as this whole shit show continued.</p><p>Tony was proud at how well Peter had been doing well with the transition to online classes and the quarantine in general. He missed his friends but they had done a good job of keeping in touch and studying together. He was sparring more with every member of the team and his technique had greatly improved. He was still fretting over May but he was much more calm around Tony, now that his safety was almost guaranteed.</p><p>They worked everyday together. Tony taught him how to read QA and production reports. Bruce had given Peter some lessons in virology when he wasn’t studying the virus and collaborating with other scientists around the world doing the same thing. Tony had been sure to set up a few biohazard labs for research purposes when he built the place and he was pleased as punch that he had. Bruce had been making repeated use of them and Peter had learned about personal protective equipment and lab safety when it came to all this.</p><p>If Tony was honest, he was sure Peter was learning more at the compound than he had in the last 3 weeks of school. May was set to arrive after her shift and enjoy her day off the next day at the compound with the rest of them. Peter was excited to see his aunt and they had set up a movie night, with May picking the movie as the guest of honour. He and Peter had decided to make pizza for dinner and the dough balls were currently rising as they diced peppers, onions, olives, tomatoes, and prepared other toppings. They were doing their best to replicate everyone’s usual orders. They had prepared 10 dough balls for the evening’s entertainment, but there was a 50/50 chance that it wouldn’t be enough so Tony made sure he had frozen pizzas on standby just in case. And besides, he and Peter were having a lot of fun.</p><p>May walked in, hair wet from her obviously very recent shower. “Alright, baby, I’m all clean and ready for my hug.”</p><p>Peter brightened and dashed over to May. Or he tried to. Tony grabbed him by his shirt first. “Uh-uh-uh. Wash your hands first, young man.”</p><p>May smirked at him as Peter rushed over to the sink. He scrubbed his hands for the full 20 seconds, humming Mr. Brightside under his breath. He held up his hands for a faux inspection, which Tony gravely but playfully nodded at, then leapt into May’s arms.</p><p>“Aw, baby, I missed you too.” It did not go unnoticed by either adult that Peter had his ear pressed over May’s heart, even if he didn’t need it there to hear it. May combed through Peter’s hair. “How’s school been?”</p><p>“Not nearly as interesting as the stuff dad and Uncle Bruce let me do.”</p><p>May eyed Tony, who held up his own sudsy hands. “Completely safe and extremely useful.”</p><p>Peter groaned. “It’s true, May. I think Uncle Bruce makes me wear more PPE than you.”</p><p>“That’s good. I like you safe. You’re keeping up with your homework though, yes?”</p><p>Peter scoffed. “Of course, May. It’s child’s play compared to a QA report.”</p><p>Tony nodded and made his way over to the duo, giving May a peck on the cheek, which she happily accepted. “Kid’s right. I can do quantum mechanics in my sleep but one of those reports threatens to give me a migraine.”</p><p>May swatted his arm playfully. “Be careful, Tony. You’ll make him think running your company is boring.”</p><p>Tony sighed dramatically. “But May, darling, it <em> is </em> boring. Why do you think Pepper does it?”</p><p>“I’m going to tell her you think she likes doing boring stuff.”</p><p>Tony shrugged in the face of May’s threat. “Go ahead. She knows. She doesn’t agree with my assessment of the job but that’s why it’s her job, not mine.”</p><p>May rolled her eyes. “I hope Pepper’s trying to teach Peter something too.”</p><p>Peter didn’t even look up, too relaxed in May’s arms. “Oh she is. She’s teaching me loads too. It’s just not nearly as exciting as science. The first few days after school was cancelled and the school was figuring out what to do, I followed her around all day. Same for spring break for a few days.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Dad’s right. It’s boring. Hard. And boring.”</p><p>May rolled her eyes at both of them. “Well are we making dinner?”</p><p>“Peter and I are, yes. Pepper should be here any minute. Freshly showered with a bottle of wine and the latest gossip.”</p><p>“Well I’m certainly not going to turn that down. I’ll wait for her in the living room if you boys don’t need help.”</p><p>Peter finally pulled away. “Gramps and Grumps are coming to help. You get to rest your feet and start your 36 hours off.”</p><p>May laughed and grabbed two wine glasses. “Yes, sirs. I’ll be waiting for my wonderful dinner with my feet propped up on one of your ridiculously comfortable foot rests then.”</p><p>Peter grinned shyly. “Actually, we made you a present.”</p><p>“Oh? And what would that be?”</p><p>“A foot massager with mild heat and different settings. It’s Pepper tested and approved.”</p><p>May gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Aw. My boy and my co-parent really do love me. Thank you both.”</p><p>Peter grinned back at her, gave her one last hug, then shooed her to the living room where Pepper was opening a bottle of wine. “FRIDAY? Will you let Gramps and Grumps know that we are ready for them?”</p><p>“Certainly, Spider Baby.” There was a brief pause. “They would like to inform you that they are both on their way.”</p><p>“Thank you, FRIDAY!”</p><p>*</p><p>As everyone’s pizzas had come out of the oven, they had wandered through the kitchen and living rooms. A large salad had been prepared as a side (and for Peter, who had pouted greatly about it) and by the time everyone was full, all the food was gone and two of the frozen pizzas had been dug out and cooked as well. They all settled into their movie watching positions with their beverages of choice. Peter was snuggled between May and Tony, Pepper on Tony’s other side, clearly content amongst his family.</p><p>“So, Miss May, what’s on the movie-genda?”</p><p>May smiled as she stroked through Peter’s hair. “I thought <em> Outbreak </em> might be a good choice for the evening.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Peter. May only nodded and smiled. “You heard the guest of honour, FRI.”</p><p>The TV turned on and the opening credits began.</p><p>Tony kept an eye on Peter the whole movie, worried about his reactions and his anxiety. But Peter seemed fascinated by the movie. And after the fourth time Dustin Hoffman failed to say ‘I love you’ Peter commented, “come on man, it’s not that hard to say. I and love and you. Spit it out, already.”</p><p>Tony burst out laughing and a few others chuckled, bringing levity to a rather dark scene.</p><p>The rest of the movie passed quickly and everyone chatted idly about their days and thoughts. Tony turned to May. “Interesting choice, May.”</p><p>May nodded, hearing the unasked question. “I was in nursing school when it came out. And I was not having a good time. Then this movie came out and, while some of the science and dialogue was downright laughable, it kind of inspired me. Reminded me what health care workers are there for in the first place.”</p><p>“Needed the inspiration again?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Also, it’s really funny to criticize. And in light of ‘recent’ events, Kevin Spacey’s role is very satisfying.”</p><p>A murmur of agreement went around the room at May’s statement.</p><p>They all chatted in groups for a while longer, with some peeling off to get snacks (supersoldiers and gods, they’re exhausting) or settle in for the night. May herself eventually stretched. Dislodging Peter from her shoulder. </p><p>“You ready for bed, kiddo?”</p><p>Peter mumbled and blinked sluggishly.</p><p>May chuckled at him. “Come on, spider-butt. Up we go.”</p><p>May bid goodnight to everyone left in the living room, dragging a sleepy Peter behind her.</p><p>
  <b>Sunday, April 5, 2020</b>
</p><p>Peter and May had spent all day Saturday together playing board games or cards and catching up, occasionally joined by Tony or Pepper or both. Tony walked into the living room Sunday morning to find Peter in front of the TV, with a notepad and pencil, wrapping up <em> Outbreak </em>. </p><p>“Whatcha doing there, Webs?”</p><p>Peter didn’t even jump. “Taking notes. I have Many Questions.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to like that movie so much.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. Some stuff seems fudged and like they cut the wrong parts out of the script, but I kind of like it. Besides. May’s right,” Peter finally turned to look at him. “It is fun to pick apart and make fun of.”</p><p>“What do you want to do after you’re done?”</p><p>“Watch it again.”</p><p>Tony blinked, surprised. “Why?”</p><p>Peter turned back to the TV. “Dunno. Might be a little obsessed.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Alright then. I’ll join you in a minute and we can make fun of it together.”</p><p>Peter took a second to beam up at him. Then returned to the TV.</p><p>Coffee. Tony was going to need much more coffee.</p><p>
  <b>Tuesday, April 7, 2020</b>
</p><p>Spider Baby: Seriously. Who looks at a capuchin monkey and a deciduous forest and says, ‘It’s just like home, baby’</p><p>Iron Dad: Oh my god, Peter, please stop watching outbreak</p><p>Iron Dad: wait, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now</p><p>“FRIDAY, turn off Peter’s viewing of <em> Outbreak. </em>”</p><p>Spider Baby: daaaaaad</p><p>Iron Dad: you can finish after school if you really want to</p><p>Spider Baby: fine</p><p>Iron Dad: thank you</p><p>Spider Baby: :P</p><p>Iron Dad: pay attention</p><p>Spider Baby: :’p</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it, lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>